happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mane Attraction
The Mane Attraction is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Maney Featuring *Puffy *Sniffles *Pierce *Hamlette Appearances *Pit *Petunia *Giggles *Leather Ted *Thrash *Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie *Big Bullie *Ripper *Generic Tree Friends *Tiger General Plot Sniffles is working on an experiment when Puffy walks in with a maned wolf named Maney. The experiment explodes, sending glass shards into Sniffles's skin. Puffy explains that Maney has been bullying him. Sniffles has the solution. He leads them into his basement and introduces them to his latest creation, the Negativity-inator, which can suck the negativity emotions from a single person. Puffy puts Maney into the machine, which puts the negative energy inside of a tank. Maney comes out feeling like a lovey-dovey person who hugs people. Just then, the negative energy forms itself into a stronger, more angry version of Maney and bursts out of the machine. Maney gives the Angry Maney a flower, which only makes him even more mad. The Angry Maney bursts out of the lab, with Maney following after. Sniffles decides to recharge the machine while Puffy goes out to put the two Maneys together. Just then, Puffy sees Maney hugging Pierce's girlfriend Hamlette. Pierce gets angry, and punches Puffy as he arrives. Maney explains that the other Maney went the other way. Meanwhile, some Generic Tree Friends run from the Angry Maney, who thumps his chest and lets out a roar, breaking several windows in the process. Just then, Ripper arrives in his car and tells the Angry Maney to move out of the way. The Angry Maney responds by crushing Ripper and his car into a ball and kicking said ball into the sky. Just then, some more cars surround him, and he grows crosser still. Back at the north side of town, Puffy and Maney are running down the street when they encounter Sniffles on his lunch break. Puffy tells him that he is supposed to be recharging the machine. Sniffles realizes his mistake and goes on his merry way. Maney then clings onto Petunia, much to Puffy's dismay, and Puffy pulls him off of her, ripping off her skin in the process. Puffy and Maney run to the scene of destruction, with the Angry Maney causing chaos. To make things worse, Maney wanders off and hugs Hamlette again, causing Pierce to get angry. He accidentally elbows Pit in the eye, causing him to push him into Rottie, Beaucey, Dobie and Big Bullie. They get angry and start fighting each other, with Leather Ted and Thrash joining the fray. To make things even more worse, a holographic version of the Tiger General appears. He calls out Puffy on causing chaos. Puffy pleads with the Tiger General to give him one more chance. The Tiger General gives him two minutes to figure things out before he kills him. The Tiger General disappears, and then Puffy gets an idea. He tells the Angry Maney that the original Maney has killed the Tiger General. He gets very angry, causes the fighting people to run away, grabs Maney, and starts slapping him. Puffy then throws the two Maneys into the Negativity-inator, which fuses them back into one person. Puffy is glad to have Maney back, so he and Maney walk off together as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Pierce punches Puffy in the face. # The Angry Maney crumples Ripper inside the car, presumably crushing him, and kicks the crumpled car away. # Puffy pulls Maney off of Petunia, causing her skin to get ripped off. # Pierce elbows Pit in the eye. # Pit pushes Pierce into Rottie, Beaucie, Dobie and Big Bullie. # The Angry Maney grabs the original Maney and slaps him. Trivia * Giggles can be seen sitting at the table next to Sniffles as he eats his sandwich. * The Tiger General gives Puffy two minutes, referencing the time of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes